Desde el piso de al lado
by mujerllamandoaespacio
Summary: Lexa y Clarke son vecinas. El inicio de su relación no parece ir por buen camino, aunque la cercanía terminará por atraerlas.
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Jooooooder! -La morena se desperezó mientras la pelirroja resurgía de entre las sábanas- Eso ha estado bien –acertó a decir mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración-.

Aquello le gustaba, huía de las relaciones como si de fuego se tratase y Costia se lo ponía fácil. Además, era bastante buena en la cama, ¿qué más se le podía pedir?

-Mañana tengo que madrugar –comentó minutos después mientras la pelirroja le miraba tumbada en la cama, apoyada sobre un brazo y con la sonrisa de superioridad que aportan las cosas bien hechas. Aquello era sin duda un mensaje poco escondido que quería decir "vete", aunque poca, aún le quedaba un poco de sensibilidad.

-Sí, sí… está bien. Nada de dormir con alguien vaya a ser que salga sarpullido.

-No… no es eso… -era eso claramente- sólo es que no quiero despertarte cuando me levante.

-Vamos Lexa, no hay que fingir. Sabemos bien lo que hay –comentó la morena mientras comenzaba a buscar sus bragas y su sujetador por donde quiera que estuvieran-.

Minutos después, Lexa cerraba la puerta pensando en que quizá había sido un poco egoísta. Costia le había proporcionado un orgasmo rápido (sabía lo que se hacía) pero ella apenas la había tocado. "Bueno, tampoco se ha quejado", pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Ey guapa, ¿qué tal la garganta? –Lincoln, su compañero de piso, se estaba preparando unos macarrones.

-¿La garganta? ¿Y qué coño haces preparándote pasta a las tres de la mañana? –realmente solía hacer cosas sin sentido, Lincoln era realmente raro, aunque ya le había cogido cariño.

-Sí, la garganta, con los gemidos que has metido no me extrañaría que vinieras a por una leche con miel. –Lexa le miró seria, pero al momento tuvo que reírse. –Y los macarrones es porque tengo hambre, lógico, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, logiquísimo –mientras decía esto avanzaba en la minicocina del minipiso para poder tomar un trago de agua-.

-¿Va en serio? –preguntó Lincoln mientras echaba los macarrones en el escurridor. Lexa le miro con cara de no enterarse de nada. –Lo tuyo con la pelirroja, ¿va en serio?

-¿Tú qué crees Lincoln? Ya tenemos anillo, juzgado y restaurante, ¿no te he dicho que eres el padrino? –lo cierto es que la ironía era su campo, pero cualquiera que no la conociera se creería todo eso, era realmente convincente cuando se ponía.

-Vaaaale, vaaaale, Lexa la de los "sentimientos caca" no se encapricha de nadie. Aunque a mí no me importaría encapricharme de alguien que me hace gritar así. –no había terminado de decir la frase y Lexa ya le había dado una colleja-

-Voy a dormir, no vaya a ser que de aquí a un minuto ya hayas alquilado el esmoquin. Buenas noches cabezón. –volvió a darle otra colleja, sin duda era un símbolo de cariño extremo, y fue hasta su cuarto.

No podía dormir, se puso a mirar el móvil y recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin mirar esa aplicación que te decía la cercanía de mujeres disponibles. Lo cierto es que Costia le había quitado mucho tiempo de redes sociales y realmente le estaba dando lo que buscaba. Aunque tampoco pasaba nada por echar un ojo. Fue pasando sin detenerse demasiado, la realidad es que había metido en su cama al 70% de aquellas chicas y a las mayoría ya las conocía. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que le llamó la atención. "Vaya, Clarke… tú eres nueva, pensó". Se metió en el perfil de la rubia que, todo había que decirlo, era físicamente bastante más sobresaliente que la media de lo que había por allí. Sólo tenía una foto, parecía recortada de una más grande. En ella aparecía con el pelo suelto y rizado, una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros negros, acompañado todo de una chaqueta de cuero negra. Parecía que tenía los ojos azules, aunque la foto no se veía nada bien. Cuando Lexa inspeccionó el perfil de la rubia vio que estaba tan solo a diez metros de distancia, "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

Salió de su habitación y se fue directa al salón. Lincoln jugaba a la consola con el plato de macarrones, totalmente vacío, en la mesa.

-Oye cabezón, ¿sabes si tenemos nuevos vecinos?

-Creo que sí, antes de ayer vi algo de movimiento en la puerta de enfrente, traían el montacargas lleno de cosas, ni siquiera creo que les quepa en ese piso, y encima tuve que bajar por las escaleras. –relató todo esto sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Y viste a alguien? No sé, así como rubia, pelo largo, buen cuerpo…

-¿Qué tramas Lexa? No, no vi a ninguna rubia, pero sí a un chico bastante guapo al que su pelo medio largo se le pegaba en la cara por el sudor, el gilipollas había subido dos maletas a pulso teniendo montacargas. –dicho esto le dio al pause y dejó el mando sobre la mesa- ¿a qué viene el interrogatorio?

-A nada, sólo que el piso de enfrente lleva demasiado tiempo vacío y quería obtener información. –se sentó al lado de Lincoln. -¿Entonces ni rastro de una rubia?

-Venga Lexa, ¿a quién quieres engañar? –suéltalo todo-.

La verdad es que tampoco había puesto mucho empeño en ocultar sus intenciones, así que sacó el móvil y le enseñó la foto de Clarke.

-¿En esas cosas no se le puede dar a me gusta ni nada? Vaya pibón. –Acto seguido, Lincoln cogió el móvil para verla más de cerca-.

-¡Eh tú! –dijo Lexa mientras intentaba, sin éxito, quitarle el móvil. –Está fuera de tu alcance, la aplicación es sólo para chicas, así que ni lo sueñes. Además, creo que se ha mudado muy cerca, porque pone que sólo está a diez metros. ¿Vamos a pedirles sal?

-¿A las tres y media de la mañana?

-Para tus macarrones. –intentó levantar del sofá a Lincoln que no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Y si lo dejamos para mañana?

-¿Y si mañana estamos muertos?

-No será de un polvo con tu rubia.

-¡Veeeeenga! Poooooor fi. –A Lexa ese tono de niña le quedaba realmente falso, por lo que no consiguió que Lincoln se levantara para ir a conocer a los nuevos vecinos. –Que sepas que como me muera esta noche sin conocer a la rubia será culpa tuya, tendrás que cargar con eso toda tu vida. Quizá es la mujer de mi vida y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo. –Lincoln comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que Lexa le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Vamos, Lexa. ¿Tú hablando de la mujer de tu vida? Si no te conociera diría que tan solo quieres echarle un polvo, bueno, y si te conociera también. Duerme, mañana será otro día.

Lexa se marchó resignada a su habitación, aunque lo cierto es que Lincoln tenía razón. "¿La mujer de mi vida?" se echó a reír sola y se metió en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Hacía días que le daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando que irse a vivir con Bellamy, su novio de toda la vida, quizá no era buena idea. Lo cierto es que estaba con él por inercia, lo quería, eran muchos años, desde que tenían 14. Pero dar ese gran paso suponía una valentía que ahora mismo echaba en falta. Encima se mudaban a otra ciudad para poder estudiar y tener alguna oportunidad más que en el pueblo, lo que suponía que allí no estaría ninguno de sus amigos, a excepción de Octavia, que sí que se mudaba pero con la inteligencia de no irse al piso con la parejita. "¿Por qué no me habré mudado con Octavia?", pensaba Clarke mientras intentaba abrir una de sus maletas.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Bellamy se coló en la habitación agachándose para intentar abrir la maleta-.

-No, gracias, puedo yo solita. –era borde, y cabezona, y todo eso se multiplicaba por mil cuando tenía a Bellamy cerca-. "¿Desde cuando detesto a mi novio?", pensó mientras a Bellamy se le cambiaba la cara por momentos. Este gesto hizo ablandar un poquito el corazón de la rubia que enseguida intentó remendar la situación. –Va, lo siento Bell, sólo estoy un poco irascible por la mudanza y eso…

-También estabas irascible en el pueblo, y en el coche, y subiendo aquí. Llevas demasiado tiempo así y no sé qué he hecho. –el moreno salió de la habitación notablemente dolido-.

-¡Venga, Bell! No te pongas así, perdón… -Clarke salió corriendo detrás de él, lo cierto es que se sentía realmente culpable. Bellamy no le había hecho nada malo, más allá de aburrirle como una ostra.

Clarke se sentó en el sofá junto a él e intentó arreglar la situación, lejos de conseguirlo, Bellamy se levantó y salió del piso diciéndole que iría a dar una vuelta por el barrio para ver qué tal estaba. La mala conciencia de Clarke se transformó en tranquilidad cuando el chico salió por la puerta y la dejó sola. Puso los pies sobre la mesa que había frente al sofá, puso una canción en su móvil e intentó no pensar en nada. Estaba realmente cansada después del viaje y la mudanza. Pero la tranquilidad duraría poco, porque al minuto de recostar la cabeza e intentar poner su mente en blanco, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Joder! Vaya susto. ¿Quién coño será?

Clarke abrió la puerta y se encontró con una morena de ojos verdes escoltada por un chaval bastante atractivo. Ambos la miraban sin decir nada y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, hasta que él le dio un pequeño codazo a ella que emitió un gritito de dolor.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? –habló la morena. Clarke pensó que era realmente guapa, ambos lo eran, aunque no entendía muy bien a que se debía esa sonrisa y el estar parados frente a su piso.

-Hola, ¿qué queréis? –eso tuvo que sonar realmente borde, pensó.

-Mmmm esto… -la morena le comentó algo a su amigo en un tono tan bajo que Clarke no llegó a escuchar.

-¿Os estáis riendo de mí? –la rubia arqueó una ceja y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el chico habló.

-Buenas, somos Lincoln y Lexa –todo esto lo dijo dejando claro con su mano a quién se refería con esos nombres- y somos tus vecinos. Acto seguido le ofreció la mano a Clarke que la tomó con algo de recelo.

-Ah vale, yo soy Clarke, encantada. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –acto seguido les cerró la puerta en todas las narices.

"Vaya gente rara nos hemos echado por vecinos", pensó la rubia.

-¿Me lo ha parecido a mí o esa tía es una siesa? –Lincoln decía esto mientras cerraba la puerta del piso.

-¿Sí, verdad? Me encanta. –a Lexa no le había desagradado tanto el encuentro, por lo visto.

-¿Cómo que te encanta, Lex? Esa tía estará todo lo buena que tú quieras, pero debería bajarse los humos un poquito, vaya estúpida.

-¡Eh tú! –le dijo la morena señalándole con el dedo-. Piensa que algún día aparecerá por aquí y tendrás que ser simpático.

-Lo primero: no pienso ser simpático con esa borde, y lo segundo: vive con un tío, ¿no has visto la cantidad de ropa de hombre que había en toda la habitación? Yo no estaría tan seguro de que le gusten las chicas.

-A ver, ¿entonces cómo explicas que esté en esa aplicación?

-Estará aburrida, yo que sé Lex, lo único que sé es que es una borde que vive con un tío y que es guapa sí, pero no para tanto.

-Venga Lincoln… ¿de verdad no es para tanto? ¿Tú has visto esos ojos? ¿y esa boca? ¿y ese pelo rizado despeinado?

-Joder, te ha dado fuerte. Yo solo digo que es normal, que probablemente viva con su novio y que tú te estés creando esperanzas que nunca se van a cumplir.

-¿Seguro de que no se van a cumplir? Vamos Lincoln, soy Lexa, la famosa Lexa. La que consigue todo lo que se propone con las tías, las que se las quita de encima… -eso último lo dijo sacudiéndose el hombro, lo que hizo reír a su amigo-. –No, en serio, es un objetivo más, lo consigo y ya. Como con el resto.

-Me parece que ella va a ser algo más difícil que el resto.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia fue al día siguiente a ver el piso al que se habían mudado su hermano y su mejor amiga. No estaba mal, quizá algo pequeño, además la ropa por medio no ayudaba mucho, ¿en qué momento Bellamy hizo del salón su vestidor?

-Hola rubia. –beso a Clarke en la mejilla y se puso a inspeccionar el piso-. No está mal para vosotros dos, ¿no?

Clarke estaba un tanto absorta y no se estaba enterando de nada.

-¡Eh! Tierra llamando a Clarke, ¿hay alguien ahí?

-Ey perdona O, el lío de la mudanza me tiene en otro mundo. –Dicho esto se sentó en el sofá.

-Vamos Clarke, ¿qué persona no se alegraría de irse a vivir con su pareja a una ciudad donde va a comenzar la mejor etapa de su vida?

-No es eso… -aquello era realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amiga también era su cuñada-.

-Clarke, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué te has venido a vivir con Bellamy cuando parece que te estorba?

-No lo sé O, en serio, es lo que debía hacer, ¿no? Lo que todo el mundo en el pueblo esperaba, el rey y la reina del baile se van a vivir juntos, él estudiará Derecho y ella Medicina, son la pareja perfecta. –esto último era irónico, claramente.

-Venga rubia, no todo está perdido. Quizá sea sólo una mala racha, lleváis casi cuatro años juntos y puede que la chispa se haya apagado, sólo hace falta volver a encenderla… ¿no crees? –la morena le pasó un brazo por encima a la rubia notándola bastante agobiada.

-¿Y qué ocurre si esto no se pasa? ¿Si cada vez que avance el tiempo yo no puedo ni mirar a los ojos a tu hermano?

-Lo que pasará es que tendrás que hablar con él, de amor no se muere Clarke, y seguro que llegará un momento en el que todo se pase.

Clarke hundió su cara en sus manos y dejó de hablar. A los pocos minutos Bellamy apareció por la puerta cargado de bolsas de la compra.

-¡Ey princesa, ya tenemos para sobrevivir un mes! Pero mira quien es… mi hermana favorita. –besó en la mejilla a Octavia y cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con su novia se le cayeron todas las cosas al suelo.

-¡Bellamy ten cuidado por dios! ¡Lo vas a poner todo hecho un desastre! –Clarke se había levantado de un salto y había soltado todo esto sin pensar, ciertamente había levantado demasiado la voz.

Bellamy se quedó sin sacer qué decir y Octavia tampoco supo reaccionar. El timbre sonó a los pocos segundos y todos se sintieron salvados por la campana. Clarke, que ya estaba de pie, fue a abrir.

-Genial, otra vez los vecinos simpáticos. –soltó la rubia.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte –comentó Lincoln mientras Lexa le lanzaba una mirada fulminadora. –Habíamos escuchados gritos y no sabíamos si estábamos bien.

-Pues está todo perfectamente. –sentenció la rubia, todo ello dándole un repaso con la mirada a una Lexa que iba extremadamente elegante, pensó que no le pegaba, pero tampoco le sentaba mal. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros, botines, una camisa demasiado transparente y una chaqueta. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Bellamy apareció por detrás.

-¡Hola! Soy Bellamy, nos acabamos de mudar, ¿sois los nuevos vecinos?

-Así es, parece que hay alguien aquí que sí quiere hablar con nosotros. –Lincoln volvió a soltar una frase que le costó otro codazo de Lexa. –Soy Lincoln, encantado. –le dio la mano.

-Y yo Lexa. –se acercó y le dio dos besos. –El otro día conocimos a… -se hizo la dudosa señalando a Clarke con el dedo, a la que obviamente aquello no lo hizo gracia.

-Oh! Ella es Clarke, mi novia. –dicho esto le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"¿Me acaba de dar un beso en la cabeza?, se preguntó Clarke.

"¿De verdad le acaba de dar un beso en la cabeza? Apasionante", pensó Lexa.

-Bueno, podéis pasar si queréis, acabo de hacer la compra, las cervezas estarán algo calientes, pero las meto en el congelador mientras charlamos, si queréis, claro.

-Qué va tío, muchas gracias, pero tenem- Lexa volvió a darle un codazo, seguramente le saldría un cardenal-.

-Claro que sí, así nos contáis qué os trae por aquí. –Lexa sonrió excesivamente, quizá demasiado, y cogió a Lincoln por el brazo obligándole a entrar y obligando a Clarke a apartarse, cuando pasó por su lado notó que olía exageradamente bien. -¿Qué perfumes usas?- le preguntó quedándose parada justo delante de ella, lo que hizo a la rubia ponerse nerviosa.

-No sé, uno que me regaló Bellamy. –contestó.

-Vaya, Bellamy, parece que tienes buen gusto. –la morena empezaba a arar el terreno.

-Bueno chicos, -dijo Bellamy- ella es mi hermana, Octavia, está de visita.

Tras las presentaciones pertinentes se pusieron a charlar. Aparte de lo que parecía incomodidad por parte de Clarke, todo marchaba bastante bien. Lincoln les contó que trabajaba en un bar donde era camarero y donde también tocaba la guitarra si había concierto. Eso le abrió un amplio abanico de temas de conversación con Octavia, que amaba la música e iba a empezar Magisterio de Música. Lexa iba a empezar segundo de Derecho, lo que también sirvió para darle tema de conversación con Bellamy, que justo ese año empezaría la carrera. Le comentó que estaba haciendo prácticas en un bufete durante el verano, de ahí la ropa algo elegante, aunque dejó claro que no era para nada su estilo de vestir. Clarke observaba el panorama sin meterse demasiado en ninguna conversación, todo lo que lograron conocer Lexa y Lincoln sobre ella fue porque o Bellamy u Octavia lo soltaban de vez en cuando. Eso no le hacía excesiva gracia, pero al menos se libraba de tener que contarlo ella. Además, los ojos verdes de la morena le estaban poniendo nerviosa, estaba hablando con Bellamy pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia la rubia, haciendo que ésta le respondiera con sonrisas falsas. Definitivamente, esa Lexa era demasiado rara.

Las horas discurrieron y se habían tomado toda la cerveza. Bellamy se ofreció para ir a comprar algo más fuerte y los demás asintieron, a excepción de Clarke que había estado callada todo el rato. Lincoln y Octavia parecían haber congeniado bien y no paraban de hablar de música ni de sonreír excesivamente. A Lexa le hacía gracia la cara de tonto de su compañero de piso, pensaba recordársela de por vida. Cuando Bellamy fue a por más bebida a algún supermercado que estuviera abierto, la morena aprovechó para acercarse a Clarke.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? –Clarke miró hacia arriba, estaba sentada sola en el sofá de una plaza y Lexa se había sentado en el reposabrazos, desde donde le hablaba. Esa perspectiva de la morena la hacía aún más guapa por lo que no supo reaccionar y no abrió la boca. Lexa rió. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras se reía-.

-Esto… sí, claro. Bueno quiero decir que no, que no me ha comida la lengua nadie, bueno nadie nadie no, alguien, esto Bellamy bueno y más gente –definitivamente se había trabado demasiado y eso hizo que Lexa estallara en carcajadas-. "Pero bueno, ¿a esta tía que le pasa?". –hizo el ademán de levantarse del sofá, pero Lexa la agarró del brazo y la volvió a sentar no sin antes pedirle perdón por aquellas risas. –No me toques. –de nuevo había aparecido la Clarke más borde-.

-Ey, tranquilízate vecinita, que conozco tu secreto, no deberías tratarme así si quieres que no suelte nada. –Lexa levantó una ceja y le sonrió.

"¿De qué coño habla la loca ésta? ¿Y por qué es tan jodidamente guapa?"

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?

-Venga Clarke, no te hagas la tonta. –se acercó a su oído para que Octavia y Lincoln no la escucharan, lo que hizo que la rubia se pusiera un tanto nerviosa-.

-Se te debe de estar yendo la cabeza, sólo digo eso. –se apartó un poco de su contacto, mejor así-.

-Hablo de la aplicación en la que estás. –alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta-.

-Tengo como 30 aplicaciones en mi móvil, la gente suele tenerlas. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Facebook? ¿Twitter? ¿Me has espiado por Instagram y has visto que no comparto fotos de gatos?

-No, te hablo de la aplicación para ligar entre chicas. –Lexa le sonrió, pero al ver la cara de duda de Clarke entendió que a lo mejor el perfil de la rubia no era absolutamente verdadero-.

La morena sacó su móvil y le enseñó el supuesto perfil que tenía en aquella aplicación. Cuando Clarke comenzó a leer todo lo que ponía (su edad, de dónde era, que iba a empezar a estudiar Medina en la universidad…) entró en cólera justo en el mismo momento en el que Bellamy abría la puerta.

-PERO QUÉ COJO… -Lexa se levantó a la misma vez que ella y la interrumpió en el momento exacto antes de que dijera algo demasiado fuerte, sería mejor no compartir con todos ese secreto, o esa mentira, quién sabe, por lo que antes de que Clarke acabara la frase gritó más todavía.

-¡FIESTA! ¡JODER BELLAMY MENOS MAL QUE HAS LLEGADO PORQUE ESTOS DOS ESTÁN DEMASIADOS ENSIMISMADOS EL UNO CON EL OTROS! –Lincoln le miró desafiante y Octavia se puso colorada-.

-Oye princesa, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Bellamy dirigiéndose hacia la rubia que se había quedado de pie, con su brazo sujetado por el de Lexa y a punto de pegarle a alguien-.

Lexa la miró y le hizo un gestro tranquilizador.

-Sí, claro, Bell, vamos a ver ese alcohol que has traído. –se soltó del agarre de Lexa y se fue hacia la puerta para ayudar a su novio-.

La cocina y el salón estaban en la misma habitación, Lexa podía ver lo seria que se había quedado Clarke al tiempo que observó cómo Bellamy se le acercaba para darle un beso y la rubia giró la cara para que se lo diera en la mejilla y no en la boca. Clarke sería muy guapa pero también bastante extraña.

-¡¿Lexa?! –Lincoln la sacó de sus pensamientos-.

-Dime.

-Joder, Lexa, estás en otro mundo. Octavia te había preguntado que si nos habías escuchado tocar alguna vez.

-Ah, sí. No son para tanto. –Lexa le guiñó un ojo a Octavia se rió, lo que provocó que Octavia también se riera y que Lincoln las mirara a las dos algo serio. –Venga, guapo, no te enfades, dame un besito. –Lexa se abalanzó sobre Lincoln que intentaba apartarla. –Realmente son buenos, Octavia, y Lincoln es el que mejor toca, y la guitarra también. –Octavia volvió a reír, Lexa le caía bien, y ver a Lincoln molesto le había resultado lo más cuqui del mundo.

-Bueno, esto tiene fácil solución, la próxima vez que toquéis podemos ir a veros y así decido por mí misma. –Octavia sonrió y Lincoln se quedó mirándola tanto tiempo que tardó un rato en responder.

-Oh, sí, claro. Podéis venir los tres cuando queráis. –contestó.

-¿Dónde podemos ir los tres? –Bellamy preguntó, venía junto a Clarke de la cocina con varias copas llenas, las dejaron en la mesa y se sentaron.

-A ver a tocar, la guitarra, a Lincoln y su grupo. –aquella aclaración había vuelto loco a Lincoln.

-Claro que sí, eso está hecho. ¿Tú que dices Clarke?

-Sí, claro. –la rubia esbozó una sonrisa como pudo, algo que paso inadvertido para Lexa que se dio cuenta de que hablarle sobre la aplicación no había sido buena idea.

La noche pasó rápido y bastante bien. Estuvieron hablando y de vez en cuando Bellamy intentaba ser cariñoso con Clarke a lo que ésta respondía con bastante reticencia. Lexa se preguntó qué estaba pasando allí y por qué la rubia no estaba a gusto con su novio. Pensó que quizá el tema de la aplicación la hacía estar rara así que se propuso aclararlo en cuanto pudiera. Octavia se fue para su piso, no sin antes quedarse con el número de Lincoln y Bellamy estaba en la puerta despidiendo a Lexa.

-¡Ah, Clarke, se me olvidaba! –metió su cabeza por la puerta del piso de los novios y se dirigió a la rubia-. Ven un momento y te presto el libro de medicina forense que te he dicho que tenía y que a lo mejor te interesaba.

-¿El libro de qu?... ¡ah bien perfecto! El libro sí, el que está tan interesante, el de medina forense que habla de medicina… forense. –Clarke se había dado cuenta de que Lexa quizá quería explicarle lo de esa maldita aplicación, aunque lo de seguir el rollo y esas cosas no se le daba demasiado bien. –Vengo en un minuto, Bell.

-Claro princesa. Buenas noches Lexa, saluda a Lincoln de mi parte y dile que tenemos que quedar para ese partido.

-Adiós Bellamy. –Lexa sonrió y Clarke de nuevo se quedó mirándola. "Vale, Clarke, piensa con la cabeza".

Entraron al piso de Lexa, Lincoln estaba en la ducha. Clarke se quedó de pie junto a la puerta y la morena se sentó en el sofá.

-Vamos, siéntate, no muerdo. –de nuevo la sonrisa. "Deja de sonreír por dios", pensó Clarke. La rubia se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. –Perdón por lo de antes, está claro que no tienes ni idea de lo de esa aplicación y yo quizá me haya excedido.

-¿Quién cojones lo habrá puesto? ¿En qué momento me metería yo en una red social para lesbianas?

-Bueno, no es como si fuera el infierno, no siempre al menos.

-Ya, lo siento, no quería decir eso. Es solo que no puedo imaginar quién me haría eso y con qué intenciones.

-Bueno, supongo que puedes borrarla, aunque tendrás que conseguir la contraseña y esas cosas. Ahí sí que no puedo ayudarte.

-Sé a quien llamar. Perdón por las formas y eso. –Clarke se levantó para irse y Lexa la acompañó hasta la puerta-. ¿Me dejas verla otra vez, por favor?

Lexa sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le enseñó el perfil. Tenía 435 corazones y comentarios abiertos en los que ponían a Clarke por las nubes. La rubia se leyó a detenerlos y sonrió.

-No es tan malo, ¿verdad?

Clarke quitó de inmediato la sonrisa de su cara y le devolvió el móvil a Lexa.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo me has encontrado?

-Fácil, me metí. Yo también tengo un perfil, con bastantes más corazones, por cierto, aunque tú los has conseguido en un día, debe de ser un récord. Aunque tampoco me extraña. –la morena miró a los ojos a Clarke que le devolvió la mirada, pasaron pocos segundos aunque finalmente la rubia tuvo que retirarla porque le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Pues parece que 435 personas se van a sentir algo decepcionadas cuando no les conteste.

-434.

-¿Cómo?

-Que serán 434, yo también te puse un corazón, pero sabiendo lo que hay no puedo sentirme decepcionada. O quizá sí, más que ninguna de ellas, ya que yo encima te he visto en persona.

Clarke se quedó en blanco, "¿está diciendo que le gusto o todo lo contrario?"

-Esto… bueno me tengo que ir. Perdón de nuevo, ya nos veremos y eso.

-Claro, buenas noches Clarke.

Clarke caminó hasta su piso, se esperó un rato antes de abrir la puerta y miró hacia el piso de Lincoln y Lexa que justo en ese momento había cerrado la puerta. "Hasta la voz la tiene bonita. Concéntrate Clarke, por favor". Entró en su casa y emitió un gran suspiro.


End file.
